Betrayal
by transparence
Summary: sitting in the Asakura house hold, the xlaws appear and take the emerald eyed beauty in hostage... hao, not knowing what to do, goes on an emotional rampage.. another story of betrayal? surely not...
1. Chapter 1

-o-

Hao POV--------------

I was lying on the couch eyeing the british dowser who was gazing out the window. His eyes were full of depression. And every time he looks at me, his eyes were always overflowing with grief… that it almost made me cry.

The Lyserg that I loved was not like this…

It is because of me?

Because of us?

It all started last night…

He came up to my room… and I gladly let him in. He was acting rather oddly, so I asked him what was the matter… but every time I ask he would never reply. He looked at me, his eyes filled with tears. They started to fall on his pale cheeks… I was about to speak when he uttered a small 'Sorry' and left my room immediately. Thoughts kept me awake that night… Questions that aren't answered… I spent all night trying to figure out what Lyserg meant by 'Sorry' but… to no avail…

-o-

Normal POV setting

Hao chatted animatedly with a few leaf sprites and was stealing cherished glances at the young dowser when he heard a shout of plea from where Lyserg was sitting before. He took out Spirit of Fire and turned almost at once. There, he saw Lyserg floating a good one foot above the ground; enclosed in a spherical cage made out of extremely powerful furyoku.

' _very familiar furyoku… wait! it cant be! it's—'_

He thought right.

A sound of wings…

and almost out of nowhere, a group of white clad people appeared, their angels behind them. Amidst the white cloud group was an iron coffin Hao knew all too well…

'_the iron maiden…'_

"Hao Asakura… we meet again…" said their blonde commander as he shifted the position of his glasses.

"What are you doing here! Haven't you given up on killing me yet? You had to resurrect most of your members!" Hao shouted, quite furious actually. Because they were plainly annoying him to death and the other because they held Lyserg hostage… _His _Lyserg hostage…

Marco grinned slightly signaled the others, they all surrounded the brunette, weapons at hand. A large reddish pink spirit appeared behind Hao, looking ready to swallow Marco whole… it was just about to do that when his Master halted him. The spirit of Fire looked questioningly at Hao, but then soon understood following his gaze.

There was Lyserg; his dowsing pendulum was on the ground, shattered to pieces. Marco was behind him restraining him with iron chains branded with their logo. The psychotic blonde unsheathed a dagger placed it menacingly on top of Lyserg's throat. He applied a little force on it and a small drop of blood trickled down the small knife. Marco grinned at Hao and licked the blood off the small gleaming blade.

Hao stood numb. He can't do anything because if he did he knew very well that they would kill him or harm Lyserg or both. He was too busy contemplating on his thoughts to notice that someone sneaked up behind him and applied a pressure point on his back, making him feel intense pain. The long haired brunette suffered a few seconds of immense pain, like a thousand needles was pricking him. He then passed out.

_**Tsuzuku**_


	2. Chapter 2

:sobs: thank you minna! I hope you'll be here at the end of my fic… tis summer now here in my land soo.. update! Here you go my luverly minions..

-o-

Lyserg POV-----------------------

I opened my eyes with the last remaining strength in me… such a tedious job really. I looked around, waiting for my eyes to get into focus. I tried to move my hands but they were shackled. I was going to cry out in surprise but then I remember, I was with Hao in the Asakura estates when the X- Laws appeared… Jeanne-sama.. Marco-san..

The numbing feeling in my body began to fade away… Replaced by pain… I felt viscous liquid dripping from my body. I tired to move and the pain was amplified, also giving birth to new wounds. There were black strings around my neck wrists, waist and ankles.

Moving the slightest bit of muscle resulted to more blood loss.

'_If I want to stay alive, I might as well refrain from moving...---"_

**BOOM**

Double doors I didn't quite notice were opened forcefully by a .. tall.. blond… white clothed man.

'_Marco-san…'_

He looked at me, eyes clouded with hatred… vengeance… and.. lust..? He smiled ferociously, as though like a predator about to ravage his prey..

"Having a _comfortable _stay, Lyserg?" he asked, voice dripping with venom.

"Why are you doing this Marco? Hao already changed! You can even ask Yoh! Why Marco?"

I asked, cringing at the pain, trying to fight back the tears threatening to fall.

He paused.. and looked at me, smiling wider, his eyes betraying no emotion now.

"Because my dear… It's because of you…"

My eyes widened at this revelation. He didn't even wait for my response.

"That _demon _seduced you with his powers! He manipulated you! He brain washed you! He made you think you were _friends! Even lovers!_ Can't you see? We're saving you from that monster!"

"NO! Hao didn't seduce me! I came to him by myself! H e would never do that to me! An he saved me from you! YOU are the MONSTER! I can't believe I was FOOLISHLY following you!" I shouted, my voice growing even coarser, tears spilling freely down to my chin as pain burst forth my body.

The smile faded off Marco's face and said

"You will pay for your insolence boy!"

with a flick of his hands he was right infront of me. In his eyes I saw.. hunger… lust… desire…

His hands began on working on m clothes. Taking them off piece by piece. With the last of my furyoku I sent my last thoughts to hao

**_:Someone! Help me! Please.. I'm begging you:_**

The last thing I remember is an excruciating pain shooting up from every where.

-o-

In a futon in the Asakura Estates, a long haired brunette woke up with one thought echoing inside his head…

**_:Someone! Help me! Please.. I'm begging you:_**

_**Tsuzuku**_

Tadaima! I'm baack! I've changed my user name from e n t w i n e d d e s t i n y to the current one. Read and review!

I'll be updating whenever…


End file.
